1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anti-theft truck tailgate devices and more specifically to the secure mounting of a lock to prevent actuating the tailgate handle to open the tailgate.
A pickup truck typically has a cargo space secured by a tailgate. Pulling up on the tailgate handle releases a latching mechanism so that the tailgate may be swung down around its hinges to a horizontal position to provide access to the cargo area for loading and unloading. Generally, the hinges are constructed to permit lifting the tailgate off its hinges when it is in the horizontal position and removing it from the truck.
The need to lock the tailgate is twofold. First, particularly when a camper top or a tonneau cover is mounted on the truck, it is desirable to be able to lock the tailgate to protect the gear stowed inside. Secondly, the tailgate itself is a desirable object for theft.
A tailgate is generally constructed as a box section with the inner panel and the outer panel spaced apart by several inches. The handle and the latching mechanism is mounted between the two panels. To install the latching mechanism, truck manufacturers have taken two different approaches. One approach is to insert the mechanism from the inside, by providing a removable access door on the inside panel. The other, less expensive approach is to insert the mechanism from the outside through a handle aperture in the outside panel. In that instance, the handle aperture must be made big enough to accommodate the latching mechanism. To improve the appearance of the tailgate exterior, a snap-in plastic bezel may be mounted to the tailgate outer panel filling the void between the handle and the edges of a aperture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One anti-theft device, described in the above pending application, comprises a replacement bezel supporting a lock with a locking arm that prevents actuation of the tailgate handle and with a locking bolt that prevents removal of the bezel when the device is in the locked position. While this device affords a convenient and secure anti-theft solution, it is relatively expensive to manufacture. The replacement bezel has an intricate shape with retaining clips that has to be molded by precision injection molding tools. The truck manufacture can amortize the cost of these tools over the whole number of trucks that are manufactured. However, the after-market manufacturer of the replacement bezel has to amortize the same tooling cost over a much smaller number of units sold which adds significantly to the cost of those units. In addition, the cost of the that prior anti-theft device is raised further by the need for both a locking arm and a locking bolt.
It is therefore one object of my invention to eliminate the above disadvantages and provide a tailgate anti-theft locking device which is convenient and secure, but also inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of this type which can be retrofit to a variety of different truck models.
A further object of my invention is to provide a tailgate anti-theft locking device that can be installed easily by the truck owner.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.
Briefly, my tailgate locking device comprises a cylinder lock supported by a bracket which fits into the recess present in the standard insert or bezel which surrounds the latch handle in a truck tailgate. The bracket is secured to the tailgate in such a way that it cannot be removed from the tailgate either from the inside or outside thereof. When the lock is rotated to a locked position, it moves a locking arm into position in front of the latch handle thereby preventing actuation of the latch to open the tailgate. Rotation of the lock to its unlocked position frees the latch handle allowing the tailgate to be opened. In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the means for securing the anti-theft device to the tailgate cannot even be accessed so long as the device is in its locked position.